UE Terms Page
Category:UE Category:UE Rules Category:UE Terms UE Homepage | Rules Page | Normal Combat Page In Exalted Core a number of terms are used in a conflicting and confusing fashion. With the term "Action" being one of the worst. To aid clarity in UE I have added several terms, and clarified others. More detailed information on each term can be found on its individual page. Anything marked as (Experimental) are just idea, I have considered and my be dropped) =General Terms= Activation Each Turn, (Short or Long) every character has a chance to take actions, the period in which these Actions are resolved is an Activation. An Activation is 6 ticks long. See page for detailed rules. Active Character The Character who's Activation is being resolved is the Active Character. The Active character only changes at the end of the Activation when the next character in the Order of Activation becomes the Active Character. Effects that allow a Non-Active Character to Interrupt the Activation do not change the Active Character unless they end the Activation all together. Active Character may take any type of action except Interrupt Actions. (Interrupt Actions allow a character to act during another character's Activation) Non-Active Character All character's other than the Active Character are Non-Active Character's even if they take an Action during another players Activation. Non-Active Character may take Refelxive, Instant, and Inturupt Actions in responce to the Active Character's Action. Inclusive Effect/Action And Inclusive Effect or Action affects both the Active Character and any valid Non-Active Characters. 'Exp: An Inclusive Reflexive (Perception + Awareness) Action to hear an explosion or movement in another area. Actions An Action is an attempt to accomplish a single limited action, such as an attack, an ability check, or some similar effect. Most Actions are a single die roll. It is possible to accomplish more than one task at the same time, by taking a Double Action. Their are several different types of Actions. Normal Action An Action that takes time and/or effort and which has a chance of failure,(Requires a die roll) is a Normal Action. Diceless Action An actions that requires time or effort but does not actually have a chance of failure. An action that does not require a roll is a Diceless Action. Reflexive Action An Action that is very quick or require no consious effort on the part of the character but still requires a dice roll. Reflexive Action are often involentary such as resisting a posion. Character's are not restricted in the number of Reflexive Actions they may take per Activation. Reflexive Actions maybe take during any Activation, not just on the characters. Instant Action Instant Action's effectivly take no time or last only for a moment, and may or may not require a die roll. Instant Actions are uncommon and are generally the resolution of an Instant Effect. Double Action A double action allows a character to preform two seperate actions at the same time. Each action is resolved with a sepearte roll. Both rolls suffer a penalty determined by the type of actions being combined. If the penaly would reduce one or both of the dice pools to 0, the character may not attempt the Double Action. #Diceless Action and a Normal Action: -4 dice penatly to the Normal Action. #Normal Action and a Normal Action: -8 Penalty to both Normal Actions. Instant Effect/Condition An Instant Effects take place immediatly, they have no duration lasting only for one roll, any effects are applied immediatly to any and all character's effected. Instant Effects can cause or be the result of Instant Actions. An example of an Instant Effect is an explosion, it deals damage to everyone in the area, and then ends. The DV penatly from being the target of a Duel Attack Action is a Instant Condition it duration is a the single attack roll, and then ends. Short Turn A Short Turn is 6 short ticks. (6 Seconds) In normal combat each character has a single Activation per turn. Order of Activation is determined by the Reaction Count of each character. Long Turn A Long Turn is 1 long tick, 60 short ticks, or 10 Short Turns. (60 Seconds) Long Turn's are used in Social Combat and Skirmish Combat. See pages for details. Aura Short hand for an Aura of Exaltation. Used with effects related to the Aura it's self. Holder A mortal being to which an Aura of Exaltation has been attached. Most Holders’ are human. Other's are possible, but will generally have a reduced efficiency, as Aura's where created specifically for humans and are linked to their nature. Mortal A mortal is any being with a finite life span, self will, tool use, and a rational mind. Many have the potential for Essence usage. While weaker over all than Exalts or even the Enlightened, Mortal's in UE have a much greater ability to oppose Essence user's than they do in E. ECost (Experimental) Given the varying absolute benefit of a single given roll, the Mote cost to purchase a die with any of the excellencies or similar effects, varies as well. The ECost is the number of Mote's required to purchase a single die, with twice the ECost being the number of Mote's required to purchase a success. Most rolls will have an ECost of 1. =Combat Terms= Terms used within the combat rule set. May of the Terms used in combat have spacific rules for determining thier effects, which are listed on their individual page, and provide greater detail than given here. Reaction Count Determines order of activation each turn. (Join Battle Success - Last Action Speed) Highest goes first. See page for details. Area of Effect(AOE X) An Area of Effect attack, such as from an explosion or a gas cloud, affects every model in an area centered on its ''Point of Impact. Point of Impact is the target of the attack on a successful hit or the square struck from Deviation. The attack covers an area with a diameter equal to X. Some AOE effects are blocked by cover and some are not. Deviation When a targeted attack with an EOA misses its target the attack still lands somewhere. Where exactly the attack lands, is determined by a process called Deviation. Spray Attack An attack made using a weapon with the Spray Type (SPR) weapon tag. A Spray attacks targets everything within the AOE along its line of fire. Spray attacks extend from their Point of Origin to their range. They do not a have a range increment and the listed range is in fact the max range of the weapon. Spray attacks may not be parried with out a Perfect Defense, and are harder to Dodge than normal attacks. Spray Attacks inflict a minimum of 1 die of damage regardless of Soak, Ping Reduction, or Hardness. Blast Attack An attack made using a weapon with the Blast Type (BLT X) weapon tag. A Blast attack launches some form of a projectile which explodes at the Point of Impact and deals damage to all target within its AOE (X). Blast attacks deal both a Primary Damage and a Secondary Damage. If the target of the attack is hit, they become the Point of Impact and suffer Primary Damage, which is resolved as a normal attack. All other targets in the AOE suffer Secondary Damage, which is an instant effect that deals the base damage of the attack minus the targets Natural and Armor Soak. If the attack misses the initial target, the actual Point of Impact is determined according to the rules for Deviation and everyone in the AOE suffers Secondary Damage (This can include the initial target) UE Homepage | Rules Page | Normal Combat Page